1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a solar panel.
2. Related Art
Timepieces that have a solar panel and are driven by the power produced by the solar panel are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2014-173921.
The timepiece taught in JP-A-2014-173921 has a solar panel of which the power generating unit is divided into seven solar cells. The outside circumference of the solar panel matches the inside circumference of the dial ring, and the outside edge of the solar panel is hidden by the dial ring.
The timepiece taught in JP-A-2014-173921 generally has connectors on the outside circumference of the individual solar panels (solar cells) for connecting adjacent solar panels (solar cells) in series, and the dial ring is shaped to hide these connectors.
Current consumption in timepieces powered by a solar panel has gradually increased with the addition of more functions, and improving the generating capacity of the solar panel is desirable.